Fireteam TOURNAMENT
by arbiter6784
Summary: 8 fireteam's clash in a Tournament to see who's best, Violet, Rose, Minotaur, Cyclops, Crimson, Majestic, Prism, Veteran. (OC's) (Move On My Spartan/Another Day, Another War/CRIMSON: Insurrection Characters.)
1. Chapter 1: Cometh At Me Bretheran

_Chapter 1: FireTeam Disaster_

"_Fireteam's Violet and Rose, report to the WarGames simulator, Immediately." _Said Roland,

"hey, sir? I just wanted to ask you something." Said Church, Second in command of Violet,

"Church?" asked Lachlan,

"We're going up against the reds, I know them, and you know their leader, and My sniper rifle, I…" Spoke Church, as Lachlan cut him off,

"Ginger, Rose leader, served with me on Requiem and Master Chief on the Space Point needle of Seattle, skilled with the SAW and Energy Sword. Your Sniper Rifle? Take this one."

Lachlan turned and walked to Church's loadout selector, he scrolled down with his finger until he found the _'beam rifle'_ he selected it,

"this, is the Covenant Beam Rifle, it's easier to control and fire off quicker shots, use it."

"ok, and… The reds, one of them is fat, one of them talks like a pirate, and the last one is a science nerd." Said Church,

"okay, so, the Fat one is the yellow one, the red one is the pirate, and the maroon one is a nerd?" repeated Lachlan,

"uhhm he's orange."

"looks yellow to me."

_UNSC INFINITY WarGames Simulator, 3:00pm, Sunday, 14__th__ April, 2558_

_Match Start_

Machined popped out of the ground on Ragnarok, they each held the team's loadouts, attached them to their armour, and sunk back in.

"Tucker, on me." Ordered Lachlan,

The two Spartans, went around the right side of the structure, and started advancing on the caverns.

"GRIF! GET YOUR ASS OF THE FLOOR!" Sarge Yelled,

"nah, I'm good sir, I like this rock, I shall call it sleep rock." Replied Griff

"God Dammit! You DIRTBAG!" Sarge Cried,

Just then a plasma bolt came out of nowhere and struck sarge in the head, killing him.

"_Sarge from FireTeam Rose, Eliminated"_ Said Roland,

'HOLY SHIT! CABOOSE, TUCKER! DID YOU SEE THAT! I TOTALLY FUCKED THAT GUY!" Screamed Church,

Grif sat up and looked around, he saw sarge on the floor,

"Oh, Son of a bitch."

"Boo." Lachlan de-activated his active camo and withdrew his two magnums, he emptied the whole two clips into Grif's shoulders and drew his shotgun for the last shot.

"_Grif from FireTeam Rose, Eliminated"_

4 sniper shots echoed, and not far behind, an explosion.

"_Caboose from FireTeam Violet, Eliminated"_

"Tucker, I need you to go take out that sniper,

*_boom, Crack, Boom* _

"_Simmons, from FireTeam Rose, Eliminated."_

"_Tucker, from FireTeam Violet, Eliminated"_

"hello, six-thousand-seven hundred and eighty-four." Said Ginger,

"S'up." Lachlan Said,

Lachlan drew out his two combat knives and stood in defensive position, while Ginger withdrew Tucker's energy sword,

Ginger charged Lachlan first, Lachlan parried and went to strike at Ginger's left side, he dug a Combat knife deep inside, but Ginger spun around and dug his sword into Lachlan's arm, he pulled out and slashed his stomach, Lachlan, in one final effort tackled Ginger and raised his Knife up, and back down into Ginger's chest,

"_game over, FireTeam Violet, Victorious, next match, MINOTAUR versus CYCLOPS."_

"Something's wrong, why is he still bleeding…" Said the Chief,

"Tucker's sword…. Ginger, it…. Wasn't programed for.. WarGames, these injuries, are.. real.." Said Lachlan before he saw darkness.

"SHIT! MEDIC, MEDIC, NOW!" Yelled Ginger,

"He's still breathing, he'll be fine, he just has to rest and get operated on."


	2. Chapter 2: Minotaur versus Cyclops

**Author's Note:**

_**Just to answer a review question by Last Ride Of The Valkeries,**_

_**Fireteam's ROSE and VIOLET are from Another Day, Another War by SPARTALAZOR**_

_**Fireteam CRIMSON characters are from CRIMSON" Insurrection by Cybermat47**_

_**Okay, aside from that I have permission by these Authors, and this idea was thought off while reading Another Day, Another War.**_

_**Please Read and Review, BYE!**_

_Beep…. Beep… Beep… _five Spartans crowded Lachlan's medical room, Ginger, Church, Tucker, Caboose and Lachlan's younger sister, Caitlin (Kat) all sat awaiting the test results.

"Jesus Ginger, how hard did you hit him?" Church Asked,

"Uhhh, I but the blade right through his right arm… and dug in a few centimetres when I sliced his stomach armour." Replied Ginger,

"I still hate you, for doing that, you know?" Said Caitlin, easily with a hint of anger.

The door opened and a doctor walked in,

"He'll be fine, his arm will need to heal for about a month human time, but for you Spartans, it can be anywhere between 1 – 2 weeks, his stomach is fine, he'll live, but 3 cm deeper and his intestine would have been torn apart."

"Thank god for that," Ginger said,

The room was filled with a chorus of cheers.

"What the hell, you guys are having a party without me?" Joked Lachlan,

"_Fireteam Minotaur versus Cyclops is beginning in 2 minutes, gates for watching closed in 90 seconds." _Said the Ship-wide intercom.

"Yeah, well your arm wont be working for another week at least, Stupid bloody IV augmentations." Complained Tucker,

"Actually, that's not true, I'm an ex-Spartan III. So technically it'll take me 2-4 days" Replied Lachlan,

"wait, if you're a III then how do you have a sister?" Church asked, gesturing towards Kat,

"Oh… Long story, I'll tell you it when we get the time." Replied Lachlan,

"anyway, Im going down to our VIP seats for the next match, bye guys!" Said Ginger,

They all said their goodbyes and headed out for the match.

"ehhh, Shit, Hey Doc, Can I go out early? Or get some kind of TV!?" Lachlan Asked,

"Here's the match for you, right…. Here."

**Infinity War Games Simulator, Map, Ragnarok, April 15****th****, 6:32pm.**

George, James, Amy and Kate, the 4 members of Minotaur were pitted against the members of Fireteam Cyclops. Minotaur were strict, each member was a veteran of Requiem, and new how to act as a team, Cyclops on the other hand, were a bunch of rookies.

"James, Amy, take the left flank, Kate, you're with me." Ordered George,

"Yes Sir." They all replied,

Mike and John, both members of Cyclops came running from the cave, right into Kate and George,

"Dammit, FIRE!" Yelled George,

Mike was cut down instantly by Assault Rifle fire, While John managed to get a shot off from his shotgun, hitting Kate in the stomach and sending her back down the hill.

"_Kate, from FireTeam Minotaur Eliminated."_

"EAT LEAD!" George yelled, he sprayed his SAW and it clipped John on his helmet, overloading his shields and killing him.

"_Mike and John from FireTeam Cyclops eliminated."_

"_Samantha from FireTeam Cyclops, eliminated."_

George charged through the cave, he managed to spot Amy and James on the other side,

"hey, you two, get Inside!" Yelled George,

Amy and James walked inside, then saw a bright light as they were killed by Tom's rocket launcher.

George charged in and sprayed the whole room, that was when he heard a ticking, he looked to his and then…..

"_Fireteam Minotaur eliminated, Fireteam Cyclops, victorious."_

"Well, you guys got fucked." Said Ginger,

"Excuse me Sergeant?" Said George,

"Oh right, You guys got fucked, _Sir_." Replied Ginger,

George sighed and went back to his quarters.

"_Fire teams CRIMSON and MAJESTIC, report to the War Games Simulator, immediately."_

_Well, This will be interesting, but I'm going to sleep. _Thought George.

What a brilliant day.


	3. Chapter 3: Commander Where are you?

"_Game Start, CRIMSON Versus MAJESTIC, good luck out there boys." _Said Roland,

"Alice, I need you to watch our backs, Sam, Callan, do what you do best." Ordered Bryn,

Alice was set-up right next to the cannon, she spotted Tedra, the Pathfinder for Majestic, one shot later, and she was out of the game.

"_Tedra, from Fireteam MAJESTIC, Eliminated."_

"Dammit Grant! Hoya, take out CRIMSON leader!" Yelled Paul DeMarco, leader of MAJESTIC,

Hoya and Madsen, ran for the Spartan Laser,

Bryn leaped from the cave, he sprinted for it, he fired off his whole SAW clip, tearing down Madsen in his path, Hoya grabbed the Laser and started charging it, Bryn started making a dash fr it when he felt something really warm on his back, then… only a sound,

"_Madsen from FireTeam MAJESTIC Eliminated."_

"_Bryn from FireTeam CRIMSON Eliminated."_

"Dammit Bryn!" Callan yelled, Sam grabbed his shotgun and ran for the hill, Callan followed with his BR at the ready, another laser shot tore through Callan, Sam pumped his legs faster, another laser shot echoed, missing Sam by millimetres, Sam got his shotgun ready, and blasted a full shot into Hoya's face, taking him down.

"_Hoya, from Fire Team MAJESTIC Eliminated._

"_Callan, from FireTeam CRIMSON Eliminated."_

"Take THIS!" Yelled Spartan Thorne,

Thorne jumped over the rock and sprayed his AR at Sam, another sniper shot later, and Thorne fell with a hole in his head.

"Thanks Alice!" Spoke Sam into the COMM,

"Hey, Sam." Said DeMarco, he primed his sword and ran Sam through, then Alice fired off a last round into Paul's head, Killing him and signifying CRIMSON's Win.

"_All FireTeam MAJESTIC members eliminated, CRIMSON wins." _Said Roland,

**UNSC Infinity, Solar System, 18****th**** April, 2558, 6:52pm**

"_ALL SPARTAN TEAMS, RESPOND, NOW, COVENANT CRUISERS ENTERING THE SOLAR SYSTEM, ALL UNITS, BATTLE STATIONS."_

Lachlan awoke, he was due for leave out of the Medical bay today, he reached over grabbed his Pistol and Made a run for the Spartan's Armour chamber

When he reached there, Ginger and Fire Team Violet and Rose were already suited up,

"Hey guys, one second" Said Lachlan,

He stepped out of the machine clad in a Black Recon Helmet, with Scout Torso and Shoulders.

If you looked at Ginger and Lachlan, you couldn't tell the difference, besides the colour, Ginger was wearing blue armour.

"_Violet and Rose, your handler is busy trying to repel the Covenant boarding party in the Hangar, I'll be taking your Fire teams, as well as Crimson."_ Said Jared Miller,

'_Anyway, Crimson is already repelling invaders at the Engine Room, However the Mess Hall and bridge is still unsecure, Violet and Rose, you'll be heading for the Bridge, I'll assign VETERAN to the Mess Hall, Good Luck Spartans, Oh and Commander Palmer will be joining you." _Miller Informed,

"Roger that." Said Church,

"Violet, Rose, Lets see how you do on the Field. C'mon." Said Palmer,

"Yes Ma'am." Said Ginger,

The 9 Spartans were 3 decks below the Bridge by the time they had sat in the elevator for at least 10 minutes,

They Stepped out to find a massive firefight breaking out, at least 10 lances of covenant troops were eating through the Marine Guard, at least 8 Marines at already been taken down in 4 minutes.

Palmer charged in with her pistols, firing down on the poor grunts, many were fleeing seeing her "_Guns Of Terror"_ "CHARGE!" Sarge yelled, he jumped the barricade and started whipping grunts with his shotgun, Church and Simmosn started firing their snipers in all direction, while Caboose sat down to eat his cookie.

Ginger and Lachlan pulled out their SAW and Shotgun.

Palmer had reached one of the Elite Ultra's by now, she fired her whole two mags at it, when the Elite just kicked her in the stomah, sending her flying back into the wall, next a plasma grenade was set off, sending Griff, Palmer and Tucker, into the air.

The Elite Zealot walked over and dragged the limp Griff and Palmer into his phantom, docked by the glass window.

He took off, back to the Covenant ship, along with two Spartans.

"COMMANDER!" Lachlan Yelled out, he and Ginger charged into the Ultra group, Ginger whipped one in the head, then drew his energy sword and sliced it's neck off, Lachlan had blasted the brains of two elites and kicked one into the airlock.

Tucker stood up and collided with the Sword of another Ultra, he stepped back to avoid one slash, and slashed back with another, slicing him in half, cleanly.

The Marines gave a cheer as did the Spartans, however, they had just lost Commander Palmer, and now, if she wasn't retrieved within a week, a new Commander had to be selected….


	4. Chapter 4: Reclamation

**Unknown Space, Unknown Time, 6 days into Capture.**

Palmer awoke with pain, the Covenant had tortured her with the most painful tools, some acting like needler rounds, others, energy swords powered down to reduce damage, but painful nevertheless.

_Great, he's back._ Thought Palmer,

The Elite Major, known as Ta'u M'dama, (Ta-o Madama pronunciation) was placed in charge of her torture.

**Earth, 19****th**** Of April, 2558.**

_Again, another Invasion of Earth, you've got to be kidding me._ Thought Flight Lieutenant Alex Walker,

He had survived Reach, escaping in his pressurised FW-190 Fighter from World War Two, he survived Halo and the first Invasion of Earth, now THIS! Meanwhile, In all this thinking, some Spartans walked up to a slipspace capable longsword, he guessed about two fireteams of Spartans, and a much taller one.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?" Asked Alex,

"uhhh… Nothing Lieutenant." Responded the black coloured one,

"yeah, what he said." Said the red one in a gruff voice,

The taller one just gave them a look with his visor. Alex instantly recognised him, The Master Chief.

"Oh, Uhhh Sorry Sir, Didn't mean to interrupt you." Said Alex,

"Lieutenant, your fighter plane there, is it capable of slipspace teleportation?" Asked The Chief,

"No, but if we managed to find a longsword big enough, we could fit it in." Said Alex,

"Good, this thing can hold a broadsword, which means it can hold yours, load it up, we're going somewhere." Replied The Chief.

_20 Minutes Later…._

"Jesus Christ, It's loaded up John." Said Lachlan,

"Good and the name's Chief, not John."

"Alright, alright, calm down." Said Ginger,

Alex guessed where they were going, so he hopped in and jumped into the pilot seat. Ginger darted for the Weaponry control, but Lachlan beat him too it, so he lazily walked over to the communications seat.

"Alright, for your information Lieutenant, we're technically not supposed to be doing this, so, just take us to Arcadia." Said Sarge,

"But…. I thought we gave that to the Covenant as a sign of peace…" Replied Alex,

"Just go." Said the Chief,

_3 hours later…._

**Arcadia, 18****th**** April 6pm.**

"Ta'u, bring the prisoner to me, I need to dispose of her, as she is no longer of any use." Said Pa'n Voi through the Intercom.

Palmer was thrown to floor in front of the Elite governor, the Governor picked her up and noticed the cuts and bruises along her body, he threw her back to the ground and ordered his Honour guards to tie her to the execution pole.

_Well, this is it._ _She was going to die, tied to a pole, along with other traitors and humans, and worst of all, she would die, as a Spartan, all she ever wanted to be. _Thought Palmer,

The Guards picked up her limp form and dragged her to the pole, as the Execution would begin in four hours.

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Alex Walker, an OC made by Blitz190, Anyway, I need more reviews! I have no clue what you guys like if I don't, I'll tell you what, If I get to 15 reviews by the 10**__**th**__** Chapter, I'll add in some more characters, and a new twist, and maybe, let you guys OC….. Oh and vote on my Profile if you want Palmer and Grif to die, or live. :P**_

_**(Sorry SpartaLazor for not getting in your chapter D:)**_

_**P.S If you think I'm straying too far from the Fireteam tournament, please review and tell me, BTW Ill be finishing off this side adventure ASAP, so I can continue with the Tournament.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Dead or Alive?

**Arcadia, 9:54pm, 2558.**

Spartan Commander Palmer is scheduled for execution along with Private Grif and two Sangheili traitors. She and the others had each been tied to an execution pole to be decapitated by the executioner.

"People of Arcaydeh (Ark Kay Deh), welcome to the first execution of the Demons that the weak humans possess, you see this female and male? They are week, they are of the Demon kind." Spoke the Executioner,

Palmer started to shimmy her hands out of the ropes, _there's no way, I'm going down like this._ She thought,

"Let, the heretics, be punished!" Shouted the Executioner,

**UNSC Infinity, Spartan Deck, Spartan OPS room, 6:47pm, 2558.**

Captain Thomas Lasky, proud Captain of the Infinity, walked into the OPS room, fireteam leaders of CRIMSON, MAJESTIC, VETERAN, PRISM, CYLCOPS and MINOTAUR all crowded around Spartan Miller.

"Welcome, Captain." Said Miller,

"Thank you, Miller." Replied Lasky,

With a deep breath, Lasky leant over the table, sighed and continued on with his speech.

"We have… Reports of some rouge Spartans…." Lasky Began,

"What!" Exclaimed George,

Miller stared at George, with a look that said, _Shut up, or you're going down there._

"They are not innies, but I assume they've gone to find Commander Palmer and Private Grif, the Spartans I'm talking about, are Fireteam VIOLET and ROSE, and Spartan 117, I only need one volunteer for this, I need someone to go find them, they stole a longsword, capable of Slipspace travel and Flight Lieutenant Alex Walker's fighter plane, the rest of you will be dispatched to the surface." Continued Lasky,

Fireteam VETERAN's Squad Leader, shot his hand up.

"Right, Vincent, get your team, you're going to Arcadia, that's where we think they are, as for the rest of you, Miller is our temporary Commander." Replied Lasky,

The Spartans nodded, and Lasky left, with Vincent tailing him. Eventually, even a Spartan can be caught out by someone.

"Vincent?" Lasky asked as he spun around,

With a sigh, Vincent Replied, "You're not sending us to stop them, are you?" Asked Vincent,

"No, No I'm not, technically, I'm disobeying High Command, but go, before they find out, just bring em home Warrant Officer." Said Lasky,

"Already done sir."

Vincent then bolted for his squad's quarters.

"Clayton…. *Pant* Caitlin and *pant* Oh god, I'm so tired, and Jess, you ready? Asked Vincent panting,

"Sure are Vince." Jess replied,

"Good, lets go." Vince replied,

_2 ½ hours later_

**Arcadia, 9:56pm, 2558.**

"Church, you sure you can hit that elite from here?" Asked Lachlan,

"Sure I can, I'm the… uh… best.. sniper around?" Said Church,

"Yeah, dude, you're so gonna fuck this up." Commented Tucker

Church lined up the shot and fired, instead of hitting the Elite, he hit Grif, in the shoulder.

"Oh… Son of a bitch."

"uhhh guys, now would be a good time to go…" Ordered Lachlan calmly, despite a plasma torpedo from a corvette was heading towards them.

"Oh shit….. RUUUUUUUUUUUN" Yelled Church,

The three of them bolted for the edge, four serhaps came down and fired on the Spartans, one of them chased down, lining up for Lachlan. Lachlan turned and ignited his jetpack, he smashed into the Serhap, which surprisingly, didn't have its shields on, he ripped open the emergency eject hatch, and pulled out the elite, he jumped in and flew down next to Church and Tucker,

"haha, need a lift?" He Said Mockingly,

"yeah, wouldn't mind one at all", said Church,

The two blue's grabbed onto the side and they flew off to the execution site.

Lachlan, having no idea how to control this craft, happened to crash land in the middle of the grounds, killing a few Elite Minors.

"Ahh, that was great flying!" Said Ginger,

"Shutup, I'll take you on in a broadsword." Replied Lachlan,

"Quiet." Ordered the Chief,

"So, uhhh where's Palmer?" Asked Alex,

"Shit." Said Ginger.


End file.
